Memories of a Queen
by hmk118
Summary: Genderbent Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction! Yami Yugi is sent into her Memory World and relives her memories of being Queen of Egypt 3,000 years ago. How are the people from the past so familiar to the people from the present? How were the Millennium items created? And what is the secret to unlocking her memories?
1. Chapter 1

_So I am a huge Yu-Gi-Oh fan and felt inspired to write fanfiction about it. I decided to actually do a slightly genderbent version because I pictured so many of my friends like the characters from the series. I also decided to change the story a little more to the way I would have preferred it to go but that's why it's called fanfiction lol. My story starts right as Yami Yugi is pulled into the Memory World and is opening her eyes as the Queen of Egypt from 3,000 years ago. I mostly will be focusing on Yami's perspective. I hope you like it and please review!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh is owned and created by Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing!_

 _To help the story make more sense I listed the characters that are changed and what their new names are._

 _Yami Yugi is female but keeps her name_

 _Yugi Muto is female but keeps her name_

 _Taric Gardner is the male counterpart to Tea_

 _Joanne Wheeler is the female counterpart to Joey Wheeler_

 _Mano is the male counterpart to Mana_

 _All remaining characters are unchanged_

 _The italics are Yami's thoughts_

Chapter 1

Yami opened her violet eyes and felt blinded by the bright sun and immediately felt sweat start to run down her back.

 _God, I still feel slightly dizzy after that portal sucked me in! Wait, where did all these people come from and why are they yelling at me?_

Yami looked out at the crowd of people in front of her. It looked like an entire city had gathered around her. That's when she realized she was no longer underground with all her friends. Instead she was alone on a balcony and surrounded by the people of Egypt from 3,000 years ago. _Her_ people from 3,000 years ago. She looked at her hands in confusion and saw ornate gold rings and bracelets adorned her arms and a long white gown made of the softest Egyptian cotton brushed over her tan feet. She was the queen of Egypt

"YOUR MAJESTY," yelled someone behind Yami.

"Huh?" Yami turned around and responded. She saw an old man that looked exactly like Yugi's grandfather. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Your majesty you need to address your people!"

"Oh! Right! Um…"

Yami raised her left arm slowly to try and calm the people down but they only yelled louder. That's when she realized her people were cheering for her. They were ecstatic to welcome their new queen. This made Yami smile. Slowly everyone began prostrating before her.

"Follow me to the throne room, my queen," said the old man, "the celebration will continue with dancing, food, and drink!"

Yami nodded her head and turned around to follow the old man off the balcony. They walked through the palace towards the throne room where several people were gathered prostrating before her.

"Please sit on your throne, my queen," said the old man. Yami was going to have to get used to being referred to as the queen. She slowly walked among the people who had formed a straight path to the throne.

 _All of these people are my subjects? I can't believe I was revered this highly as if I were the pharaoh and not the queen. Is there a pharaoh?_

Yami finally approached the throne and turned around to sit and face her people.

 _It's surprisingly comfortable for a chair made out of metal_.

"All hail the new queen! Exalting ruler of Egypt!" cried the old man.

Everyone then stood and that's when Yami got a good look at the six people standing before her. To the left was a young man that looked exactly like Seto Kaiba and next to him, a woman that looked exactly like Ishizu Ishtar.

"Kaiba! Ishizu!" Yami exclaimed and looked at the old man next to her, "and why do you look like Yugi's grandpa?"

"Who's Yugi?" responded the old man confused.

"My queen," the man who resembled Kaiba said, "does the celebration need to be postponed?"

"Um, no that will not be necessary. Please continue with the festivities," Yami responded to him.

The man who resembled Kaiba turned towards the people and announced loudly, "Let the celebrations of the new ruler and queen of Egypt begin!"

Dancers and musicians then entered the room and began to perform. That's when Yami noticed the six people before him each possessed a Millennium item.

"Each of these people has a Millennium item?" questioned Yami out loud.

"Yes, your majesty," responded the old man, "each of these priests were chosen by the Millennium items to wield them in your name. They make up your secret court."

 _Why do these people resemble my friends from the past? Have my adventures in the present affected my life from 3,000 years ago? It would explain why Kaiba's image is etched on that stone tablet._

Suddenly the woman who resembled Ishizu gasped and a man wielding the Millennium Ring stepped in front of Yami to prevent herself from being assaulted by some sort of projectile. The assassin was brought before the queen.

"You will now be judged before the queen of Egypt by a Millennium Trial!" yelled the man who resembled Kaiba.

"A Millennium Trial?" asked Yami.

"There's no need to be alarmed, my queen," answered the old man, "these priests are masters of the Millennium items and will judge this _killer_ accordingly." He sneered at the assassin as he said 'killer'.

"I am Priest Shada and I will now scan your mind with the Millennium Key," said the man wielding the Millennium Key, "an evil spirit lies within this killer."

A mysterious older man wielding the Millennium Eye then stepped up. "I am Priest Aknadin," said the mysterious man, "and I will extract the evil creature from within you using the Millennium Eye." Suddenly a dark shadowy creature began to pour out of the assassin's mouth.

"My queen," said the old man, "these shadow creatures are born and feed on the corrupt souls of criminals. Using the Millennium Items, we seal these creatures away within stone tablets."

"I am Priest Seto," said the man who resembled Kaiba, "and I will seal your evil creature away using the Millennium Rod."

The shadow creature was suddenly grasped by a telekinetic power from the Millennium Rod and was sealed within the stone tablet. Once the shadow creature was sealed in the stone tablet Yami realized that the monster on the tablet strongly resembled a monster on a Duel Monster card.

 _Is this how Duel Monsters originated?!_

"Now that this killer has been relinquished of the evil in his heart," said Aknadin, "he is to be released as a free man. Guards! Untie this man!"

The man was cut free and escorted out of the throne room. Seto then approached the man wearing the Millennium Ring and addressed him.

"Mahad, isn't security supposed to be your responsibility? You might want to step up your game to prevent the queen from being attacked again."

Mahad then approached Yami respectfully and kneeled. "My queen," said Mahad, "Seto is right and I have failed you as one of your sacred guardians."

Yami responded, "It's alright…Mahad." _I need to remember their names._ "Um…I give you permission to increase your number of men for security and provide these men with the proper weapons."

"Thank you my queen."

The stone tablet was then removed from the room and the festivities continued.

"Why are the celebrations continuing?" Yami asked the old man, "I was just attacked and nearly killed!"

"My queen, you mustn't let your people see your fear for then they will fear for their lives and lose faith in you. The best way to relieve fear is happiness and celebration. Your majesty, may I be excused to get myself a cup of wine?"

Yami relaxed her tense body and nodded towards the old man. He laughed and skipped away towards a young servant girl carrying a tray of wine goblets and grabbed the largest one Yami had ever seen. He began to drink immediately. Yami couldn't help but smile and waved the servant girl over to her.

The servant girl meekly approached the queen and bowed deeply. She asked, "My queen, how may I be of service to you?"

Yami responded, "Can you please bring me a goblet of wine? But one smaller than the one that man took from you."

"Yes, my queen," the servant girl responded bowing deeply once again. The servant girl returned quickly with a full goblet of wine that was about two thirds the size of the old man's goblet.

"Thank you," Yami said as she took the goblet from the servant girl. Before the servant girl could walk away, Yami said, "tell me your name little girl."

The servant girl was so stunned she couldn't speak for a moment. She couldn't believe the queen of Egypt actually wanted to know her name. Yami smiled at the girl hoping that would prod the servant girl to answer her. The servant girl blushed deeply and said, "My name is Astra, your majesty."

"What a lovely name," Yami said as Astra smiled and looked at her feet shyly. "Tell me how you came to work in the palace, Astra," Yami asked her.

Astra looked up at the beautiful queen and blushed again. She was so stunned the queen was even speaking with her, nevertheless asking why she works at the palace.

"I lost my family a few years ago when I was three. I managed to escape from my village before I could be killed as well," Astra told the queen.

"Who was trying to kill your family?" asked Yami.

"An army of angry men suddenly ransacked my village and killed everyone there. I barely escaped and my old village is now in ruins. As I was running, I stumbled upon the palace and asked if I could stay just for the night. I was given a blanket and brought to the servant's quarters to lay on a dusty straw mattress. I certainly didn't mind as long as I had a place to stay for the night."

"I am very sorry that happened to you, Astra. What was the name of your village?"

Astra suddenly grew serious and said in a low tone, "Kul Elna."

 _Please review and leave constructive criticism!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How about that cliff hanger? Kul Elna will be slightly further explained in this chapter for anyone who might have been confused last chapter. Warning: mild cursing up ahead and badassery**_

Chapter 2

Astra bowed deeply and walked away from Yami, proceeding to approach other guests at the party. Yami took a sip of her wine and pinched her face at the bitter taste. She wasn't used to drinking alcohol considering Yugi and her friends weren't the type of people to party.

 _Oh Yugi, I hope you and everyone are safe. It's hard being surrounded by people who have known you for years but you can't remember anything about them. I wish you were here within the Millennium Puzzle so we could talk in our soul rooms._

Yami tried to enjoy herself but decided instead to walk outside on the balcony where she was earlier coronated. Now that the sun had set there was a nice breeze and the stars had come out. Yami took another sip of her wine, swallowing it easier this time, and allowed herself to clear her head.

Unfortunately, Yami couldn't relax for long. She suddenly heard a scream coming from the village. What she saw next she couldn't believe. A group of bandits riding on horses and wearing dark garments began approaching the palace and was setting the village ablaze. Yami noticed the leader of the group wearing a bright red robe and a beige headdress so she couldn't tell who it was. She dropped her wine goblet and immediately ran back into the throne room to tell the guardians. The goblet shattered into several pieces and wine spilled all over the balcony leaving a massive red stain.

Yami searched around the room frantically trying to find at least one of the guardians in the crowd of people but it was too late. The leader of the bandits barged into the room dragging a large object behind his horse that Yami didn't see earlier. The frightened guests began cowering in fear from the intruder. Seto then stepped up and glared at the intruder.

"Who do you think you are barging in on this sacred occasion?!" exclaimed Seto.

"Why I thought I would stop by to give my regards to the new queen of Egypt," said the bandit in a mocking tone and bowed distastefully, "and to take your Millennium items!" he said seriously as he stood up.

The woman who resembled Ishizu stepped up and confidently stated, "You cannot steal the Millennium items! These items chose us sacred guardians as their rightful owners and anyone who tries to wield them will be punished severely!"

"Ha! Well I wasn't planning on stealing them! I did bring some things to exchange with you," the bandit said with a cruel smile. He threw several golden items on the ground at that moment ranging from statues to jewelry. That's when his headdress fell off and exposed wild white hair and evil purple eyes swimming with insanity. Yami would recognize that face anywhere.

Yami gasped in shock and screamed, "BAKURA!"

"Pleased to see me, your highness?" asked Bakura teasingly. He planned on mocking the new queen as part of his revenge.

"Not quite. I had hoped you would still be in the shadow realm," Yami sneered at Bakura. "Now leave this palace and don't dare show your face here again unless you would rather end up dead."

"Aww, your highness, why do you have to be so cruel?"

"I'm not the one who robbed the tomb of a former pharaoh!"

At that point Yami realized the large object being dragged by the horse was a sarcophagus.

 _Robbing a former pharaoh's tomb is the only explanation for all the gold, lavish clothes, and the sarcophagus being dragged by his horse._

"Your actions are unspeakable and breathtakingly disrespectful!" Yami continued, "I should have you executed for your insolence." She could feel a hateful anger boiling inside of her. It was the same anger she felt every time she saw Bakura's dark personality. Though how he entered her Memory World was still puzzling her.

 _Is Bakura one of the people connected to my past and present? Like Kaiba and Ishizu?_

"Like how the people of my village were executed?" Bakura responded breaking Yami from her thoughts.

"What are you going on about, _thief_?" Yami asked as she narrowed her eyes at Bakura.

"Ever heard of a village called Kul Elna? That used to be my home until your soldiers came and massacred everyone and burned the village to the ground! Or should I say your father's soldiers?"

"My father?" Yami felt confused suddenly.

The old man suddenly intervened, "How dare you make such wild accusations about King Aknamkanon! He was a just king who called for peace in all his kingdom! That's why he had the seven Millennium items created!"

 _My father created the Millennium items?_

"Do you define justice as calling for a genocide of innocent people for no reason?!" Bakura spat at the old man. "Here, my queen," Bakura said as he faced Yami, "why don't you ask your old man yourself?" Bakura then roughly shoved the sarcophagus with his foot over to Yami.

Yami stared at the ornate carving and design of her father's sarcophagus. She quickly kneeled on the ground beside the sarcophagus and ran her hands over the detailed carvings. The old man ran over to the head of the sarcophagus crying and wailing,

"Oh my king! How shameful it is for you to be treated so disrespectfully and returned to the palace in this most awful manner."

The old man laid his head atop the sarcophagus and began to weep. Aknadin stepped behind the old man and said exasperatedly, "Shimon, please stand up and dry your eyes. We need to judge this criminal with the Millennium Trial!"

"Agreed!" said Shada, "With the Millennium Key I search your soul for the darkness dwelling within you."

The Millennium Key began to glow as it worked its power. Suddenly, Shada panicked and fell backwards.

"What did you see, Shada?" asked Seto.

"A powerful monster! The stone tablet is way too small to contain it!"

"That's ridiculous!"

Bakura then began cackling as his body started to shine with a dark light and aura around him. From the light came a massive monster as tall as the ceiling. It looked like a demon with a snake's head at the end of its tail. It had greyish tinted skin and massive feather wings.

"Behold!" cried Bakura, "Feast your eyes on my almighty Ka! DIABOUND!"

Diabound gave a tremendous roar that echoed across the palace.

"How can a monster like that live within the heart of a human being?" trembled Shimon.

"Prepare to face the instrument of your downfall, your majesty!"

"Not if I can help it!" exclaimed Seto! He pointed the Millennium Rod at Diabound and the magical item began to shine like the Millennium Key had. With a strong force, Diabound was sealed in the tablet. Seto smiled proudly.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" cackled Bakura.

Suddenly the tablet began to crack and Diabound was freed from the stone. All the guardians gasped with shock.

"Why didn't it work?" Aknadin asked surprised.

Bakura just laughed evilly.

"Sacred guardians," yelled Mahad, "we must combine our powers to protect the queen!"

All the guardians nodded in agreement. At that moment a gold bracelet with a giant wing-like attachment expanded on all six guardians' wrists.

 _Wait! They have Duel Disks?!_

"Shimon! What are these contraptions?" Yami asked Shimon as she held up the same gold object on her own arm.

Shimon replied, "Those are Diadianks. They are used to summon the monsters that have been sealed in the stone tablets."

"Just like a Duel Disk!"

"What's that?"

"Um…don't worry about it."

Bakura began to cackle again and said, "Beneath the village of Kul Elna lies the Millennium Stone. When all seven Millennium items are placed within the stone, a greater power than my Diabound will be unleashed that you won't be able to fathom! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I call upon Battle Ox!" yelled Seto.

"Bastet!" yelled the wielder of the Millennium Scale.

"Spiria!" yelled the woman who resembled Ishizu.

"Zelua!" yelled Shada.

"Gadius!" yelled Aknadin.

"Illusion Magician!" yelled Mahad.

Six Kas suddenly filled the throne room.

"ATTACK!" cried all the guardians simultaneously. All six Ka began to attack Diabound at once.

"You'll have to do better than that!" laughed Bakura, "Diabound, counterattack with Helical Shockwave!"

Diabound gathered energy within its hands and shot it towards the Kas. Each Ka fell to the floor injured.

 _Am I witnessing the first Duel Monsters duel?_

"I'll call upon another Ka to try and weaken his monster," said Seto. "I summon Mystic Horseman! This is where you take over Karim."

The man wielding the Millennium Scale held the item high and said, "With the power of the Millennium Scale I fuse Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman together! Behold, Rabid Horseman!"

A fused monster with the head and torso of Battle Ox and the body of Mystic Horseman appeared before Yami.

 _Is this how fusion monsters were created?_

"Now attack his Diabound with Battle Axe Swipe!" cried Seto.

Diabound counterattacked and grasped Rabid Horseman with its tail.

"Looks like your pony is all tied up!" laughed Bakura, "Diabound, attack with Helical Shockwave!"

"Spiria! Use your shield and protect us!" yelled the woman who resembled Ishizu.

Spiria formed a massive rainbow colored shield that held temporarily, but Diabound's power was too great and the Ka was defeated. The woman who resembled Ishizu fell to the ground in pain.

"Isis!" cried Mahad as he ran over to help her.

 _I've seen enough of this shit!_

Yami stood and walked forward to stare Bakura directly in the eye.

"Leave my palace now before I forcibly remove you!" yelled Yami with rage. "You have always done despicable things, Bakura, but now you have gone too far! Harming my people and insulting my family to my face! What nerve you have!"

"My queen, please let us fight this battle for you." Seto interjected.

"Thank you Seto, but I'd rather teach this scum a lesson myself."

Suddenly Yami heard a strong, masculine voice echo in her head, " _Justice lies with the Egyptian gods. Awaken the mighty Obelisk and rid the sacred palace of this darkness."_

"Will do, father," Yami mumbled to herself. "Don't forget, Bakura, I can summon the Egyptian gods." Yami held her diadiank in front of her as a collective gasp went through the room.

"But only the chosen ruler of Egypt will be able to call the Egyptian gods," interjected Shimon. "But wait! Are you the chosen ruler? I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"It's time to reveal the power I possess! As the chosen queen of Egypt and wielder of the Millennium Puzzle I summon–," Yami held her diadiank high above her head for everyone to see, "–OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

Everyone in the room gasped and fell backwards when a brilliant light began to shine around the queen. Suddenly a great power filled the room as Obelisk formed behind Yami.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Bakura.

With blinding light surrounding her and the great war god standing behind her, Yami cried, "OBELISK! ATTACK WITH FIST OF FURY!" Yami punched the air in front of her as Obelisk unleashed his incredible power on Diabound.

"Diabound! Counterattack with White Lightening!"

Using the power of Blue Eyes White Dragon, Diabound unleashed its counterattack on Obelisk and what happened next was unexpected to Yami. The power of the two monsters was equal!

Bakura and Yami screamed as power coursed through their blood. The battle became a test of who had more will to withstand the other but neither would yield.

The Millennium Puzzle suddenly began to glow as the Eye of Wdjat shined on Yami's forehead. She felt the power of darkness flow through her as she screamed, "BAKURA! REMOVE YOUR FILTH FROM MY SIGHT!"

Diabound was overwhelmed and collapsed along with Obelisk. Yami nearly fainted from all the energy that she used but regained her balance while panting heavily. Bakura felt an odd sensation beginning to overwhelm him. He realized quickly that sensation was fear. Fear of the queen and the power no one knew she was capable of. Bakura couldn't let her see how frightened he was and mounted his horse.

"Till we meet again, your highness!" Bakura called to Yami as he rode out of the palace.

"After him!" Yami cried.

Several guards began to follow Bakura both on foot and on horseback but the thief was too clever. The dark clothed riders that Yami saw earlier began to surround him like a protective shield and they rode off into the desert where no one could follow them.

Yami walked out on to the balcony and gazed at her city in flames. She felt her shoes become damp so she looked down and noticed she was standing in a pool of red wine.

 _Must be from the cup I dropped._

Yami looked up once again and stared out into the desert with a cold, hateful expression on her face. She clenched her hands into fists.

 _I will find you Bakura and you will pay for everything that you've done!_

 _ **Creds to 4Kids for coming up with the pony comeback and Aknamkanon's words. I couldn't resist adding it to my story. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay so many people have viewed the story and it has a few followers! Someone posted a review wondering when the romance was going to begin and I will answer that person by saying this chapter begins the romance. This chapter also introduces a genderbent version of one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**_

Chapter 3

Yami held and stared at the cartouche around her neck. Taric had given it to her right as she was about to enter the Memory World.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Yami! I wanted to give you something before you left," said Taric._

 _Yami turned around and looked at Taric slightly puzzled. He had never given anything to her before. Taric then pulled out a silver necklace with a large ovular pendant._

" _It's lovely," smiled Yami._

" _It's a cartouche. I bought this before we left Domino City because Pharaohs would have their names engraved on them."_

" _I'm a queen remember?" Yami smiled teasingly._

" _I know but I'm sure it'll serve the same purpose. I bought a blank one thinking you could engrave your name on it once you get your memories back. That way you will never forget it."_

 _Yami was speechless. This was the most thoughtful thing she could remember anyone doing for her. Of course, she didn't have that many memories at the current moment anyway._

" _Thank you so much, Taric. I'll always wear it."_

" _Thanks, Yami. That means a lot. Um…do you want me to put it on?" Taric asked shyly._

 _Yami nodded and turned her back to Taric. She moved her crazy tricolored hair over her shoulder so Taric could hook the necklace around her neck. Yami felt chills as she felt Taric's fingers brush her neck. Once the necklace was around her neck, she turned around and faced her friends._

Back to present.

Yami felt a tear form in her eye as she recalled her last memory before entering the past. She felt lonely without her friends but also had a slight pang of guilt.

 _I feel bad for Taric and Yugi. Yugi has had a crush on him since they were children. But since I was released from the Millennium Puzzle, it seems Taric has been more interested in me. I could feel Yugi's sadness in my heart before I went into the Memory World knowing that she longed for Taric's affection. I wish he would realize that the only feelings I have for him are friendship not romance. My heart tells me that Taric and Yugi should be together and that they would be happy together. I'm not even from their time. I wonder if I ever experienced love in my past. Even if I did I can't remember who it was or if it even happened._

Yami closed her eyes and let the pendant slip from her hand. It came to rest on her chest again as a tear slid down her face.

"My queen?" came a voice from behind her.

Yami gasped and turned around quickly. Mahad was standing behind her clearing looking upset that he had scared the queen.

"My queen, I apologize for frightening you!" Mahad said as he kneeled, "Please forgive me."

"It's fine, Mahad. I was just thinking," Yami said as she wiped the tear off her cheek.

"My queen, why are you crying?"

"Oh…it's nothing you need to be concerned about. Trust me."

"If you wish."

Mahad still looked concerned as he stood up and continued, "You fought courageously against Bakura, my queen. I thank you on behalf of the sacred guardians and the honored guests at your coronation for saving our lives." Mahad bowed deeply.

"Thank you, my friend. I only want to protect my people." Yami turned around and faced the ruined village sadly, "If only I was able to protect everyone. There's no telling how many lives were lost."

"Unfortunately, there was only so much you could do, my queen. Bakura's attack took all of us completely by surprise. I feel that is a failure on my part as your head of security."

Yami turned and faced Mahad, "Mahad, please stop beating yourself up about it. I told you I would provide you with more men and the proper weapons to defend our city. Like you said, the attack took us by surprise."

Mahad bowed once again and replied, "Thank you, my queen. And with all due respect, it probably is not safe for you to be outside at this hour. Allow me to escort you back to your quarters."

"Thank you, I would deeply appreciate that," Yami smiled.

 _Especially since I'm not sure where my room is._

Yami followed Mahad throughout the palace talking amongst themselves when an urn they walked past began to rattle. Mahad stopped quickly and stood in front of the queen.

"What is it?" asked Yami.

"Stay behind me, my queen, just in case it isn't safe." Mahad answered sternly.

Suddenly a teenage boy jumped out of the urn excitedly and landed in front of the queen.

"Hey princess!" he shouted as he picked Yami up roughly around the waist and hugged her tightly.

"What the hell?! Can you put me down?" exclaimed Yami while trying to wiggle out of his tight grasp.

"Mano! Put the queen down this instance!" Mahad scolded the boy fiercely.

"Okay fine," Mano said as he put Yami back on her feet. "Look, just because you may be a queen now doesn't mean I'm going to stop calling you princess," he teased.

Yami smoothed out her skirt and then got a good look at the boy in front of her. Something inside her head clicked whenever she looked at him.

"Wait! You're Mano! My childhood friend!" Yami remembered suddenly.

"Well yeah, silly princess. You haven't forgotten me after one day have you?"

Mano leaned really close to Yami's face suddenly causing her to lean back in alarm.

"Your eyes look a little glossy," Mano noticed. "Have you been drinking too much? Because I am not cleaning up your mess again."

"Mano! Stop being so disrespectful! Out of all my apprentices you certainly have the biggest mouth," Mahad scolded again.

"Aw, Master, you need to relax! I've know the princess since we were in diapers. I don't think she will be offended if I keep referring to her the way I've always referred to her. Right, princess?"

"Um…yeah. Sure," replied Yami hurriedly. She was still trying to remember more about Mano.

"You see, Master? We don't have a problem."

"The queen must be addressed by her proper title from now on," Mahad corrected. "Now it has been a long day and the queen is–"

"Unable to speak for herself? Is that why you have been doing most of the talking?"

"Quit being a Smart Alec. Now how did you get passed all the guards?"

"I've been practicing my freezing spell," Mano stated proudly. "I froze every guard I walked passed to reach the urn you found me in."

Thankfully when Yami looked at the guards below her none of them were actually frozen in ice just frozen in place.

"Mano there is a criminal on the loose! Do you want to get everyone here hurt or killed?!"

"Oh, my mistake! Here let me find the undo spell," Mano replied as he made a spell book magically appear in his hands. He started flipping through pages frantically trying to find the counter-spell. "Um…I know it's in here somewhere."

"Just hurry up," Mahad said exasperated.

Yami couldn't help but smile at the young apprentice and his master. Their relationship was similar to a father and son or an older and younger brother. Yami actually wasn't sure how old both of them were.

 _I'm glad I had good people as friends when I was queen. Though there's something about this boy that I can't put my finger on._

Mahad eventually undid the spell himself because he was tired of waiting on his apprentice. The guards went back to normal but looked very confused.

"Thanks, Master," Mano blushed. "I'll make sure to remember the spell next time."

"Or at least have it bookmarked."

"That too."

Yami didn't want to embarrass Mano any further and asked, "Mahad, weren't you taking me to my room?"

"Oh yes, my queen! I apologize for this interruption," Mahad said as he gave his apprentice a look. Mano looked away from his master still blushing. "Follow me please."

Yami and Mano began following Mahad back to the queen's room. She tried glancing at the boy from the corners of her eyes somehow not able to take her eyes off of him. He was quite tall, probably around 5'10", had shoulder length messy brown hair, a fit figure, and light tan skin like hers. The feature that grabbed most of Yami's attention was Mano's eyes. They were bright green and unique, like her own violet eyes. Yami felt a blush forming on her own face.

 _I wonder if he's 18 like me. Am I blushing? What's going on with me?_

The three finally approached the queen's bedroom and Yami opened the door.

"Thank you for walking with me," said Yami.

"Of course. Have a good night, my queen," Mahad bowed and walked away.

Mano bowed in a slightly silly manner and said, "Sleep well, princess."

"You too," Yami replied.

Mano turned his back on the queen and began walking towards his own quarters. Yami smiled as she watched him turn the corner and then walked into her own room closing the door. She sighed and looked around her room. It was nighttime so she couldn't see anything. She noticed a candle on her nightstand as well as some matches. She walked over to her nightstand and lit the candle. That's when she noticed her reflection staring back at her.

 _This is what I look like?_

Yami was startled by her reflection as she hadn't seen the mirror in front of her and she hadn't seen her face all day. She was used to seeing herself with black and red spiky hair with blonde bangs in her face but that didn't change. Her skin was no longer pale but a nice tan, her violet eyes stood out even more so with the heavy kohl lining her eyes, and she was covered in gold jewelry from head to toe. Her clothes were the most different. Instead of a dark blue jacket and mini skirt, she wore a floor length white gown that had a slit that ended right above her knee. And lastly a floor length purple cape that came around the front to cover her chest slightly. It was actually the most conservative she's ever dressed.

 _I'm not usually a conceited person but damn I look good!_

Though Yami couldn't stare long as sleepiness started to overcome her. She yawned and began to remove her jewelry. She took all her bracelets, rings, and earrings off and set them on the table as well as her crown. Then she removed the Millennium Puzzle and carefully placed it on the table next to all the gold jewelry. She paused when she grabbed the cartouche.

 _I can't take it off. This has too much meaning to me. Almost as much as the Millennium Puzzle but it's way too bulky to sleep with._

Yami then washed her face at the wash basin on the other side of the room and changed into a skinny strapped dark purple nightgown that stopped right above her knee. She then climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling fiddling with the cartouche.

 _Oh Yugi, I wish you were here to help me solve THIS puzzle._

Yami then leaned over and blew out the candle.

 _ **AH do I see some sparks between Yami and Mano? In case you were wondering Mano is the character I was referring to in the footnote at the top of the page. Also sorry this was a sadder chapter but hopefully I lightened the mood with introducing a new character.**_

 _ **Clarification in case you don't remember, Taric is the genderbent version of Tea and Mano is the genderbent version of Mana.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: intense battle scene and violence in this chapter**_

Chapter 4

 _Gasp!_

Yami woke up suddenly and quickly sat up in bed sweating profusely. Her heart was pounding causing her to pant.

 _What is this bad feeling I have? It's as if I can sense one of my friends – no – one of my sacred guardians is in trouble._

Yami noticed a light to her left and saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing. She grabbed the magical item and put it around her neck.

 _Let's see what's going on._

Yami got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony connected to her room. She looked over the rail and saw Mahad's tablet shrine shining from the inside.

 _Mahad, what have you done?_

Yami ran from the balcony and put her dress, cape, and shoes back on. She was about to run out the door when she looked back at the end table where her jewelry laid.

 _I don't see the need to put all of this back on but I definitely should wear the other golden object that marks who I am._

Yami walked over to the end table and placed her magnificent crown on her brow. She then glanced at herself in the mirror and decided a little kohl around her eyes wouldn't hurt either. She quickly applied the makeup around her eyes within a minute and ran out the bedroom door. She ran throughout the palace trying to remember which direction lead to the outside when she walked to her room earlier in the evening. Finally she made it outside of the palace and ran to Mahad's tablet shrine for it was still shining from the inside. She ran up the steps to the shrine and was surprised to find someone already inside.

"Mano," she called out of breath, "why are you here?"

"I had a bad dream, or some strange inkling, that my master was in trouble," replied Mano. "I know that sounds strange, but I couldn't go back to sleep. So I came here to see if there was something I could do to help."

"I think we had the same feeling. I too woke up concerned that Mahad was in danger. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Mano thought carefully to himself and said, "There's a chance he might be at the Sanctuary of Magicians. It's a training hall for every magician training to become an expert like my master."

"Then we should go there. Lead the way!"

Yami began walking towards the exit

"Shouldn't we get help?"

Yami turned around and faced Mano seriously, "Mano, your master is in danger. You sensed it yourself! We can call for help once we've confirmed where he is."

"But how –"

"Trust your magic! Trust your powers! You are more capable than you believe you are. Plus the other sacred guardians probably felt the same bad feeling that we did because we are connected to each other through the Millennium items. You and Mahad share an even closer bond being you are his student. Don't you believe me?"

Mano stared at the queen scared and confused but then took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

"I believe you, Princess. Let's go!"

Mano and Yami ran out of the tablet shrine and headed towards the stables. Mano went to the first horse he saw and began putting the saddle on while Yami grabbed the reins. Mano could sense apprehension in the horse and began stroking its neck.

"It's okay, boy," Mano reassured the horse.

Once the saddle and reins were on the horse, Mano climbed into the saddle and held his hand out to Yami.

"Sit behind me," Mano said, "I know how to get to the spellcaster's training grounds."

Yami nodded and took Mano's hand. He pulled her up and into the saddle with ease startling Yami.

 _I didn't realize how much strength he had._

"Ya!" Mano yelled as he kicked the horse's side. Yami quickly wrapped her arms around Mano's waist to keep herself from falling causing the boy to blush. The two teenagers rode off into the desert towards the Sanctuary of Magicians.

 _I really hope we aren't too late. If I remember correctly, ancient Egyptians believed that when a person's ka is destroyed, then that person is destroyed along with it. Mahad, please be alright._

The teenagers approached the Sanctuary of Magicians and noticed several cloaked figures on horses surrounding the entrance. Yami noticed a sword protruding from the ground and said, "Mano, get closer to that sword!"

Mano steered the horse towards the sword and Yami reached down to quickly pull the sword from the earth. Mano then pulled out his wand and yelled, "Over here, assholes!"

Suddenly the cloaked figures turned around and began riding towards Yami and Mano. Both teenagers screamed with fury and rode towards the mass of shrouded figures. Yami slashed her sword at the closest rider to her and sliced through his neck. The dead rider fell off his horse and hit the ground choking on his own blood.

 _That's one._

Mano raised his wand and released a lightning bolt of energy that electrocuted the remaining cloaked riders. All fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Yami was surprised by Mano's sudden burst of power.

 _And that takes care of the rest._

Mano stopped the horse at the entrance of the sanctuary to find it blocked off by boulders. He and Yami used this brief opportunity to catch their breath.

"I told you, you were powerful," Yami smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Princess," Mano smiled back.

A soldier suddenly ran towards the entrance and kneeled before Yami.

"My queen," said the soldier, "Master Mahad is trapped inside the sanctuary and is battling Bakura."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Mano.

"I'll send word for help," stated Yami.

Yami began to concentrate on her Millennium item and channeled her thoughts to the other Millennium item wielders.

 _Sacred guardians, please hear me! Mano and I have discovered Mahad is battling Bakura alone at the Sanctuary of Magicians. We need your backup. And please hurry!_

Yami opened her eyes to see the figures Mano electrocuted standing back up and brandishing swords.

"Why didn't my spell work?" asked Mano confused.

"Just keep trying, Mano. Now let me take over the horse."

Mano dismounted and asked Yami, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to face them through combat. You keep trying spells to keep these freaks down until the other guardians arrive."

"Princess, you'll be killed!"

"Trust in me, Mano! I need your confidence and skills as a magician to help me. Can you do that…for me?"

Mano pushed his shoulders back and said, "Yes. I will."

"Good. Now cover me. Ya!"

Yami kicked the horse and held up her sword as she rode towards the cloaked figures courageously. Mano released another spell that froze the figures in place. Yami used this opportunity to attack another figure. She slashed through another one's neck causing him to fall to the ground dead. Mano was struggling to hold the spell and began straining himself. Yami looked over and noticed Mano's nose starting to bleed because of the amount of power he was exerting.

"Mano, let go of the spell! You are going to hurt yourself!" Yami cried.

Mano released the spell and fell to his knees nearly passing out. The cloaked figures began to move again and headed towards Mano. He was too weak to defend himself so the soldier placed himself in front of Mano wielding a spear to try and protect him. Yami turned the horse around and began another assault on the remaining four figures.

"Leave him alone!" Yami screamed as she was about to kill another figure.

They expected her this time and one of them turned around quickly and slashed at the horse's leg. The horse cried out in pain and fell to the ground sending Yami into the air. She hit the ground hard landing flat on her stomach. She felt the Millennium Puzzle shatter beneath her.

"PRINCESS!" cried Mano.

Yami had all the wind knocked out of her preventing her from being able to move.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't save you Mahad._

As the figures began to approach her, she saw the soldier that was defending Mano charge towards the figures bravely. Yami lifted her head and wiped sand from her face as she saw the figures kill the soldier in front of her.

"NOOO!" Yami and Mano yelled in horror.

The figures began approaching Yami once again with their swords held high.

 _I guess this is how it ends. I wasn't even able to see Yugi one last time._

"Back away from the queen!" yelled Seto suddenly.

"Master Seto!" cried Mano.

The sacred guardians had arrived just in time with soldiers to finish off the remaining figures. It didn't take long and the final four figures fell to the ground dead.

 _Thank the gods._

Yami tried to push herself back up but collapsed into the sand once again.

"Hang on your highness!" cried Shada.

Mano and the sacred guardians ran over to Yami and helped her stand up.

"My queen, are you alright?" asked Karim.

"Just a little out of breath and my body feels bruised, but other than that I'm okay."

Yami suddenly remembered the Millennium Puzzle had shattered and she kneeled back on the ground to assemble it back together.

 _Hopefully the magic within it wasn't destroyed. This item is the only remaining connection I have to Yugi._

Yami felt as if her hands were guiding her on how to solve the Puzzle.

 _I remember Yugi telling me it took her eight years to put the Puzzle together the first time. Though the second time it broke it took her mere minutes. Hopefully I can put it back together quicker this third time._

It wasn't long until Yami solved the Millennium Puzzle and it glowed within her hands. She felt the magic of the item flow through her body once again slowing healing her wounds.

"Where's Mahad?" asked Aknadin.

Right as he asked, a sharp pain went through the hearts of Yami and the sacred guardians as the Millennium items began to glow dully. Yami was confused what was going on.

"Mahad has been separated from his Millennium item!" exclaimed Seto.

Everyone gasped in horror as the realization of what actually happened sunk in.

 _Bakura must have stolen Mahad's Millennium Ring! But the only way he could have done that is if…OH NO!_

 _ **Please review**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

_**How intense was that last chapter? Hope you enjoyed it now let's find out what happened to Mahad! Warning there's a kind of mushy scene coming up with Mano and Yami. I'll keep it PG though!**_

Chapter 5

"Remove those boulders from the entrance immediately!" cried Yami.

"Yes, your majesty," responded the soldiers. The soldiers ran forward to begin moving the boulders but suddenly the ground began to shake and a stone tablet fell from the top of the hill down to the bottom landing in front of the entrance. Luckily no one was crushed underneath the heavy slab.

 _What's that carving on the stone?_

Everyone looked carefully at the carving on the stone tablet and realized it was Mahad's Illusion Magician. Yami stared confused at the tablet when she heard a calm voice in her head, _I have made the ultimate sacrifice to save you, my queen. I am now your eternal servant._

"Mahad?" Yami sadly whispered to herself.

"Master!" cried Mano as he ran over to the tablet and pounded his fists on the stone. "MASTER!"

"Mano," Yami spoke softly to her friend and walked over towards him.

"Don't leave me, Master! I still need to finish my training! AARRGG!"

Mano fell to his knees as his body shook with sobs. Yami's heart went out to him as she felt tears forming in her own eyes.

"Mano," Yami said as she kneeled beside her friend and began rubbing his shoulder, "Mahad sacrificed himself to save you. To save all of us."

"It's not fair!" Mano wiped his face and looked up at Yami, "There's no spells that can revive the dead, Princess! He's gone forever!"

Yami wrapped her arms around Mano and held him warmly. She buried her face in his shoulder as tears began to overwhelm her.

"We need to get moving," interrupted Seto, "Bakura could still be on the run."

Yami lifted her head angrily and yelled at Seto, "Have a heart will you! Our friend has just died and this is how you honor his memory?!"

"I meant no offense, my queen," defended Seto, "but there is a good chance Bakura is still out there and we need to stop him."

"Seto is right, your majesty," Aknadin spoke up, "I have a strong feeling he is heading towards his ruined home, Kul Elna."

Yami wiped the tears and snot from her face and stood up. Mano collected himself and stood beside her still trying to hold back his tears.

"Then let's go to him," stated Yami seriously. "Bakura has caused enough pain and damage to my people and I am sick of it! Could someone lend me their horse?"

"Take mine, your highness," Shada spoke up, "I will walk the path to Kul Elna if necessary."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shada," Isis stated. "We can share my horse. Come take the reins."

Shada mounted Isis' horse and took the reins while she placed her hands on his waist to balance herself. Yami took Mano's hand and guided him towards Shada's horse. Mano mounted the horse and offered his hand to Yami once again.

"How about I take the reins this time?" Yami asked politely.

Mano simply nodded and pulled Yami onto the horse in front of him this time. She took the reins and kicked the horse to make it walk.

"I'll lead the way, your majesty," said Aknadin as he rode up beside Yami.

"Thank you, Aknadin."

The large group began a caravan to the abandoned town of Kul Elna.

 _Not sure what I'm about to find but it can't be good. Bakura better be there so I can end his pathetic life!_

The large group traveled on into the night when after about an hour of riding, Yami heard soft snores next to her ear. Mano had rested his head on her shoulder a few minutes ago and placed his arms around her waist. Yami tried her hardest not to show a reaction but her stiff body and blushing face were too obvious for Mano. Even in the darkness Mano could tell her face and neck were warm from the closeness.

 _He must have closed his eyes and dozed off. We should probably stay somewhere for the night. We wouldn't be able to find Bakura in a dark abandoned village anyway._

"Aknadin," Yami suddenly said, "how far are we from Kul Elna?"

"Unfortunately, it will probably take another day," Aknadin responded. "Kul Elna is on the far end of Egypt where no one dares to travel. It's been said the village is now haunted by spirits."

"We'll see about that. We need to stop somewhere for the night if it will take that long to reach the village. Is there a town nearby that we could stay?"

"The closest town to where we are is another twenty minute ride."

"That'll do. We are going to need fresh water and supplies for all our men. Plus everyone could use some rest."

"Yes, my queen."

Aknadin led the way until they approached a town larger than a village but far smaller than Cairo. An innkeeper stepped outside of his inn sleepily to see what all the noise was outside. His jaw dropped in shock when he saw the queen and her sacred guardians riding towards his town. Yami signaled the caravan to stop causing Mano to lift his head.

"Where are we?" Mano asked sleepily.

"Sit up Mano," Yami said to him, "we have just arrived at a town to stay for the night."

Yami continued to ride forward ahead of her caravan and stopped in front of the innkeeper. She dismounted and spoke to the man, "Sir, I apologize for all this noise at this odd hour but I have a request to ask of you if you can fulfill it. My men and I are tired and need a place to stay for the night. If it isn't too much to ask we will also need fresh water and supplies in the morning. Can you help us in some way?"

The man simply stared at the queen and fell to his knees prostrating before her.

"Oh my queen!" cried the man then he looked up at her, "I would be more than honored to accommodate you and your men. I own the largest inn in this town and I have plenty of room for the night. Though you will need to fit quite a few people into each room in order to accommodate everyone."

"That would be perfect. Thank you for your hospitality."

Yami smiled at the man as he stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She glanced towards the sacred guardians and signaled them to follow her. They all dismounted and brought their horses to the stable connected to the inn.

After about an hour, everyone had been settled into a room. The soldiers were given ten rooms to share amongst themselves so they went to whichever room they pleased. The sacred guardians, Mano, and the queen were given two rooms. Shada, Karim, and Isis had a room while Yami, Seto, Aknadin, and Mano had a room. Seto and Aknadin shared a large bed that could hold three people comfortably. Yami had her own bed which was even bigger than Seto and Aknadin's. Mano decided to sleep on a couch in the room for he felt it inappropriate to share a bed with any of the sacred guardians, especially the queen.

The innkeeper was gracious enough to provide the queen and the sacred guardians with a change of clothes to sleep in while he washed their clothes for them. Yami came out of the changing room wearing a short sleeved blue nightgown that had a slightly low crewneck and the hem stopped just past her mid-thigh. It slightly cinched around her waist to give her a lovely hourglass figure. Yami could feel a pair of eyes watching her so she looked around the room to find Seto and Aknadin asleep. That's when she noticed Mano quickly put his head down and close his eyes. Yami chuckled to herself and walked over to Mano to kneel by his side.

"Mano?" she whispered softly.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up happily at Yami. He could never admit how stunning she looked in that nightgown.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked sleepily.

"You don't look very comfortable. Would you like to sleep in my bed? It can definitely fit the two of us."

Mano stared wide-eyed at the young queen and stuttered, "But but that wouldn't be appropriate. I am just a low ranked apprentice and you are –"

Yami covered his mouth with her finger and said, "I don't mind. Plus I want to talk to you about something."

"If you want to talk then maybe we should step outside," Mano said as he gently pushed her hand away from his mouth, "I wouldn't want to interrupt Seto's beauty sleep."

Yami could barely contain her laughter as she stood up.

"Okay. Follow me outside."

Mano stood up and walked outside the room with Yami. He watched her from behind as the moonlight that shone through the windows gracefully highlighted the curves of her figure. He thought she was so beautiful with her crazy tricolored hair, her striking violet eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure to top it off. He caught himself smiling and didn't bother trying to hide it. Once they were outside he put on a neutral face and asked, "What's on your mind, Princess?"

Yami walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. She patted the seat next to hers telling him to sit down. He sat down next to her and gave her a look that said he was listening.

"Mano," Yami started, "I need to be honest with you about something. I'm sure you've noticed I've been acting strangely since my coronation and I wanted to explain why. You seem to be the person I can trust the most."

"That's nice of you, Princess. I could tell something was bothering you. Tell me what it is."

Yami inhaled then exhaled deeply and said, "I have no memories of my past."

"Come again?"

Yami expected him to be confused and continued, "You see, my soul was sealed within the Millennium Puzzle and three thousand years from now a girl named Yugi Muto will be given the pieces of the Puzzle by her grandfather. She will assemble the pieces together which will release my soul from within the Puzzle."

She suddenly look down with a sad expression and continued, "I shared a body with Yugi and spent four years going on adventures and saving the world with her and her friends and enjoyed myself greatly. But I lost my memories when I sealed my soul in the Millennium Puzzle and now I've traveled back to my time as queen of Egypt to try and regain my lost memories." Yami paused and looked at Mano carefully. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just one," Mano replied, "Have you gone insane?"

"I'm telling the truth! I know it's difficult to believe but please listen to me! This evil coming from Bakura could potentially destroy not only our world but the future as well! I needed someone who would believe me that I could confide in." Yami grabbed his hand. "Please, Mano."

Mano couldn't hide his blush at feeling her hand in his and suddenly knew he could believe her. The look in her eyes wasn't insanity or fake. Plus they had been best friends for years and why would she lie to him about something like this.

"Okay," he replied, "I believe you. Now what do you need me to do?"

"Well, you can start by telling me about my past. Was my father a good king?"

"He was an excellent king. He's also the one who called for the creation of the Millennium items. At least, that's what my master told me."

Mano suddenly looked very sad and paused for a moment.

"I'm so sorry about Mahad," Yami empathized, "You two were closer than family."

"He was like a father to me. When I lost my family at a young age, Mahad was walking through the city with several guards around him. He was actually searching for an apprentice. I stepped up, considering I had nothing left anymore, and he gladly took me under his wing."

"If you don't mind me asking," Yami asked cautiously, "what happened to your family?"

"No it's alright. My mother died after I was born so my father raised me by myself. I never had any siblings. When I was seven, my father became sick with a fever and…never recovered. I was alone for a few days, hungry, and just trying to find hope in a hopeless situation. That's when Mahad found me and brought me to the palace. That's also when I met you." Mano looked at Yami and smiled.

 _I can't believe he had such a horrible childhood. No wonder he was so attached to Mahad._

"I can't believe you went through all that. And I thought losing all my memories was difficult." Yami gasped with embarrassment.

 _Did I actually say that?!_

"Don't worry about it, Princess. Enough about me and more about you."

Yami tried brushing off her previous statement and continued, "Was I close with my parents?"

"You were definitely close to your father. Though your mother also passed away unfortunately when you were a toddler."

"I wish I could remember what she looked like."

"Considering I was a toddler as well I can't tell you that much about her appearance. I only ever saw her from a distance, but I do recall her having blonde hair. I remember thinking that was very odd for an Egyptian woman but she looked lovely."

 _She's probably the reason I have blonde bangs._

"So I'm guessing my father had dark hair?"

"Yes. Before his hair turned grey I remember him having black hair. So you definitely got an odd combination when it comes to your hair." Yami and Mano both laughed.

"You also have his eyes," Mano continued. "Both of you have the same violet eyes and intense gaze."

Yami felt her heartbeat quicken as she suddenly made eye contact with Mano. They were still holding hands.

 _Did I love him? Do I love him now? What are these feelings coming over me all of a sudden?! I know I never had romantic feelings for someone during Yugi's time but what about in my past? I shouldn't ask that though. It would be too weird._

"Mano, would you happen to know…my name? Everyone here calls me by my title but I don't remember my own name. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Sure. Your name is At–"

Suddenly there was a loud bang as a house next to the inn caught on fire. Another ball of fire flew through the sky and landed on another house close to the inn.

 _It must be Bakura!_

"We need to tell the others!" cried Yami as she stood up and pulled Mano to his feet. They ran back inside the inn to warn the others.

 _ **Uh oh Bakura's back! Please comment and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: some brutal violence towards the end of the chapter**_

Chapter 6

Yami ran down the hallways with Mano still in hand.

 _I must warn the others!_

"EVERYONE FIND COVER!" yelled Yami.

Guests in other bedrooms began poking their heads in the hallways to see what all the noise was.

"The town is under attack! Please go back in your rooms and protect your loved ones!" yelled Mano.

The two teenagers ran past what looked like the laundry room causing Yami to stop in her tracks.

 _I should probably change out of a nightgown._

She ran into the room real quick and started searching for her dress and cape.

"What are you doing?! We need to get moving!" Mano cried at Yami.

"I'm the queen of Egypt! I might as well look like it to give these people hope!" Yami snipped back. "Ah! Here it is!"

Yami pulled her dress and cape out of their basket and quickly stripped off the nightgown. Mano turned around blushing like mad. He had caught a peek at the queen in her undergarments.

"A little warning next time!" Mano embarrassingly said.

"Sorry," Yami turned around wearing her royal garments, "I didn't think you would mind that much." She smirked at Mano and ran out of the laundry room back to their bedroom.

"To be honest, I didn't," Mano said to himself and ran after Yami.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Yami began to quickly put on her gold jewelry: her belt, Millennium Puzzle, and crown. Mano woke up Seto and Aknadin while Yami was finishing getting dressed.

"What is going on?" Seto grumbled.

Another loud bang was heard outside as a third house went up in flames.

"The village is under attack by Bakura and we need to help the people!" Yami responded.

"Bakura?!" Aknadin exclaimed.

"Yes! Now come on!"

Yami ran out of the room.

"Wait, your highness!" Seto called.

Yami poked her head in the doorframe of the bedroom and asked frustratingly, "What?"

"You might want this."

Seto pulled a diadhank out from under the bed and tossed it to Yami.

 _I forgot to grab my diadhank when I ran out of the palace!_

Yami caught the bulky object.

"Did you take this out of my room?"

"When you called the sacred guardians for backup, I ran to your room to see if you were missing and I saw you left your diadhank on the side table. I thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Seto."

Yami slipped the diadhank on her wrist and ran to the stables. She was going to need her horse to get through this battle. Once she mounted her horse, she rode out from the stables and into the streets. People were running around frantically trying to escape the burning houses as the fire spread quickly. Turns out Bakura had more followers from a distance catapulting burning debris towards the town.

 _You won't get away with this Bakura!_

"BAKURA! SHOW YOURSELF!" Yami cried out as she halted her horse and waited.

People began turning towards Yami's voice and began cheering for their queen crying out, "The Queen! The Queen!"

Bakura suddenly came into view riding a horse of his own with his Ka, Diabound, right behind him.

"So you have taken my bait, your majesty?" Bakura teased.

"Enough is enough!" Yami pointed fiercely at her enemy, "Leave my people be and I'll consider letting you live!"

"Tempting offer, your highness, but I don't think that puts me any closer to obtaining your Millennium item."

"You'll never take my Millennium Puzzle! In fact, you'll never have ANY of the Millennium items!"

"HAHAHA! Diabound, destroy everything!"

Diabound obeyed his master and began releasing havoc on the town with his Helical Shockwave.

"This ends right here!" Yami raised her diadhank above her head and cried, "Legendary gods of Egypt please hear my call! I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The massive red dragon appeared above the queen and roared triumphantly.

"Slifer, attack his Diabound!" Yami commanded her monster.

As Slifer was about to attack, Bakura turned around and began running into the desert with his Ka following him. Yami followed him quickly as Slifer followed after her.

"Bakura, face me like a man and quit running away like a coward!" Yami taunted.

"Diabound, it's time to show her majesty your newest ability: Illusionary Shockwave!" Bakura commanded his Ka.

Diabound began forming green spheres of energy in its hands and fired the spheres at Slifer hitting the dragon along its head and back. Yami slightly doubled over clutching her chest.

 _What is this pain I'm feeling? Do I feel the same damage my monster does?_

"Diabound steals the abilities of every monster he defeats," Bakura explained, "His previous attack came from Mahad's Illusion Magician."

 _No! It can't be!_

"Slifer, use Lightning Blast!" Yami commanded.

Slifer obeyed his master and shot blue energy from its mouth towards Diabound. Before the attack could hit, Diabound snuck up behind Yami and was about to attack her directly. Slifer thought quickly and counterattacked before Diabound could harm Yami. Bakura slightly doubled over in pain.

"Diabound, attack the city!" Bakura commanded, "Kill everyone!"

Diabound fired more attacks at the city. Yami quickly glanced behind her and saw a young family incinerated by Diabound's power.

"NO! This battle is only between us! Leave my people out of this!"

"Fine! Then choose between fighting me and protecting your people!"

Diabound released more attacks on the village causing the people to scream in shock. Slifer quickly covered the town and took the damage. Yami clutched her chest again but looked up at Slifer gratefully.

 _Thank you, Slifer._

"No more harm will befall the people of my kingdom!" Yami cried, "Slifer, attack with everything you have!"

Slifer opened his mouth and fired a bright yellow energy while Diabound counterattacked. A great explosion occurred in the sky creating colors of purple and yellow. Slifer then grabbed Diabound by the tail and dragged him to the sky.

"Now, Bakura, this fight will occur within the heavens. A place your dark monster can't touch." Yami smiled triumphantly.

"Just because your dragon controls the sky doesn't stop my Diabound from blending with the darkness."

Diabound disappeared causing Slifer to look around confused. Yami stared at the sky stunned.

 _Diabound can blend into the darkness but he can't hide for long. More than likely he is either planning a surprise attack on Slifer or a surprise attack on me. I'll take a gamble._

Yami removed the Millennium Puzzle from her around her neck and stopped her horse.

"Bakura, is this what you want?" Yami called as she held the magic item in front of her.

Bakura stopped and turned around to smile evilly at the queen.

 _While he is distracted I'll command Slifer to finish him off._

Bakura began riding over to Yami slowly.

 _Now!_

"Slifer! Finish him off!"

Slifer began his assault on Bakura when he suddenly stopped.

 _Why is he stopping? I didn't tell him to stop!_

That's when Yami felt a very dark presence behind her and looked over her shoulder. Diabound was mere inches away from crushing her within his massive hand.

 _Ah crap, I told Slifer to attack too quickly. How do I get out of this predicament?_

Suddenly the sacred guardians came running towards the queen with their own Kas ready to attack. The five Kas attacked Diabound all at once causing the giant monster to retreat back into darkness. Bakura ran off into the desert knowing he was outnumbered.

 _I mustn't let him escape._

Yami placed the Millennium Puzzle back around her neck and followed Bakura courageously into the desert.

"Wait, my queen!" cried Seto.

Yami wasn't hesitating this time. As she rode out into the desert, she scanned the sky looking for any chance of seeing Diabound. Suddenly a glimmer in the sky caught her attention.

"Slifer," cried Yami, "attack towards that light!"

Slifer obeyed and launched an attack towards the glimmer of light. The attack was a direct hit but not on Diabound. A weaker Ka appeared in the sky upon Slifer's attack. It disintegrated immediately but Bakura didn't even flinch from the weak monster's destruction.

 _He summoned another Ka?_

Before Yami or Slifer could process what had occurred, Diabound appeared out of the darkness and grasped Slifer tightly around his neck. Diabound began to squeeze tighter and tighter until he began stretching Slifer's neck.

Yami felt as if Diabound was choking her as well and began clawing at her throat trying to breathe.

 _Diabound is too powerful! It feels like he's strangling me along with Slifer._

The tension in Slifer's neck became too much and the Egyptian god's head was ripped clean off of his body.

Yami felt like every ounce of air remaining in her body was punched out of her chest. She clutched at her throat and chest desperately trying to breathe. As she was falling from her horse, she felt herself slowly slipping out of consciousness and softly whispered,

"Yugi."

 _ **Please favorite and review, otherwise you won't find out what happens to Yami haha!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I was having writer's block trying to figure out how I want the next chapter to continue but I think I got it figured out. Hope y'all like it! Comment and review!**_

Chapter 7

 _It's over. I failed my kingdom. I failed my friends. I failed Yugi._

"Yami!" cried a familiar voice from the back of Yami's mind. It sounded like a girl's voice. The voice cried out again, "Yami, please wake up!"

"Don't leave us!" came another familiar voice. This time it sounded like a boy.

Yami slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by her friends from Domino City: Taric, Joanne, Tristan, and Yugi. Yami realized she was still lying on the ground and Yugi was kneeling next to her trying to wake her up. Though everything behind them was spinning like they were in a separate dimension or a dream.

 _What is this?_

"Yugi?" asked Yami, "Guys? Is that really you?"

"Thank god you're awake!" exclaimed Taric, "We were really starting to worry about you."

Yami looked around at all her friends smiling down at her. Yugi then extended her hand towards her other self and Yami reached towards Yugi in return. They joined hands and a light began to shine from within their grip.

 _What's happening? This feels so realistic!_

"Yami," Yugi said kindly, "this is your Memory World. If you have enough strength, you might be able to send us to the past to help you!"

"But I don't have enough strength," responded Yami. "When Bakura's Diabound destroyed Slifer, I lost my remaining energy. It's a miracle I'm even still alive."

"Our bond is more powerful than anything Bakura can throw at us. We have been at each other's sides for the past four years! Our bond should be enough to restore your energy. If not, then you have the rest of the gang here to encourage you."

"We will support you all the way, girl!" said Joanne with a thumb up.

"We would never abandon you," smiled Taric.

"We are in this together." Tristan replied.

"You guys," Yami smiled, "you four are the best friends anyone can ask for."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand tighter and closed her eyes as she began to concentrate. She felt her energy increase as she held on to Yugi's hand longer. She then felt three other hands grasp her and Yugi's hands. She opened her eyes to see Taric, Joanne, and Tristan all lending their strength to Yami. The queen felt a swell of power grow from within her. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow as Yami was at full strength again.

"Thank you, my friends," Yami smiled and closed her eyes. The light from within their hands was immense and Yami herself began to shine lightly. She used her power to bring her friends from this odd dimension to her Memory World. When Yami opened her eyes, she was back in Egypt but now she was surrounded by her closest friends.

"It worked!" exclaimed Yugi. "It really worked!"

Everyone cheered when Joanne spoke up, "Now let's kick Bakura's ass!"

"Leave that to me, Joanne," Yami replied. "This is my battle at the moment though I will definitely need your help later."

"Aw if you insist."

Joanne slumped her shoulders slightly in disappointment. She was ready for some action.

Yami mounted her horse once again and looked Bakura dead in the eyes. She noticed how flabbergasted he was and smiled proudly.

"Bakura, this is where your reign of terror ends!" Yami cried proudly, "You have disgraced Egypt and its gods and for that you will pay the awful price!"

"What the?!" Bakura cried in shock, "You were practically dead! Did those brats in strange clothes give you strength?"

"Who is wearing strange clothes?!" Joanne quipped.

"Joanne, don't get started!" Taric scolded as he held her back. Joanne struggled in Taric's arms and groaned in frustration.

"I found strength from my friends," Yami told Bakura, "and with their strength I'm going to resurrect the final Egyptian god." Yami raised her diadhank in front of her face and cried loudly, "Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The clouds began to part as the sun shone down from the sky. The great sun dragon began to descend from the clouds with blinding light all around it.

 _Even at night when the sky is darkest, the Egyptian gods will penetrate through evil with brilliant light._

"That definitely isn't a hologram." Tristan stated obviously.

"Not quite." Yugi replied.

"Ra, bring down your rage upon this enemy of Egypt!" Yami cried with power flowing through her veins, "Now your Diabound will be revealed from the darkness!"

Diabound suddenly became visible as it shielded itself from the bright light of the sun dragon.

"Even so," Bakura responded, "Diabound absorbs Slifer's power and will use it to destroy your Winged Dragon of Ra. Diabound, use Thunder Force attack!"

Diabound lashed out with a mighty bolt of lightning and directed it towards the sun dragon.

"Your monster doesn't threaten me! Ra, transform thyself into your invincible phoenix form and counterattack!"

Ra transformed into its fiery phoenix form and counterattacked with a blinding fiery assault on Diabound.

"BURN THIS DEMON BACK TO HELL!" Yami screamed.

Ra's power incinerated Diabound and the great monster fell from the sky. Bakura keeled over on his horse and was clutching his chest from extreme pain as if someone had lit his heart on fire. Bakura fainted from pain and lay unconscious on the ground.

 _Thank you Ra. You continue to serve me well._

Ra disappeared back into the sky and the crowds of people cheered greatly. Yami glanced at Yugi with a warm smile and Yugi returned the smile back to her closest friend.

 _I'm glad to have you back by my side again, Yugi._

"I wouldn't have it any other way, other me." Yugi replied happily.

Yami couldn't help but smile from ear to ear knowing that the mind link between her and Yugi was reestablished.

"Let's celebrate!" cried Joanne, "Where's the champagne and club dancers?"

"I don't think they have clubs in ancient Egypt, genius." Taric replied rudely.

"Why are you always the buzzkill, Taric?"

"As much as I'd like to celebrate as well," Yami said suddenly serious, "I feel as if this war with Bakura isn't over quite yet."

"What makes you say that, Yami?" Tristan asked, "Or should we say Queen Yami?"

"Such formalities are not required," Yami chuckled, "I'm still the same person as before."

"Yeah but with more bling and a nice tan." Joanne replied.

Everyone laughed though Yami couldn't help herself from glancing in Bakura's direction. That's when she realized his body and horse were missing.

 _Did he manage to crawl off somewhere?_

 _What's bothering you, Yami?_ said Yugi's voice in Yami's head.

 _Bakura's body is missing. I have a feeling he wasn't finished._

 _Whatever we can do to help, we will!_

 _Thank you, Yugi._

Yami turned her horse around and called, "Seto!"

"Yes, my queen!" Seto responded immediately and approached the queen.

"I have a strong feeling that Bakura is not dead. For some reason I can still sense his presence and fear he has escaped."

"With all due respect, my queen, how can you be certain?"

"Call it a gut feeling if you will. I just know that Bakura won't be defeated this easily." Yami looked down thoughtfully, "There's just something about him that isn't quite," she glanced up at Seto, "…normal."

Seto looked very confused and said, "I'm afraid I do not follow, my queen."

"I apologize. I may be wrong, but until I see the light leave his eyes, then I will believe that he is dead."

"Then what will you have me do, my queen?"

"First, provide my friends here," she gestured towards Yugi and the others, "with fresh clothes and accommodations for the night. They will be joining us on this endeavor."

"Wow thanks, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You will address her majesty as your queen!" Seto scolded at Yugi.

"Oh…um. Sorry!" Yugi whimpered with a blush.

"Seto, that was unnecessary!" Yami scolded back at Seto, "These people are to be treated like honored guests!"

Seto looked taken aback and quickly bowed, "Please forgive me, my queen! I was unaware of their importance to you."

"Well know that these four are good friends of mine from–" Yami paused for a second.

 _How am I going to explain this?_

"Across the sea!" Taric jumped in, "We come from across the sea and that explains why our clothes look so strange to you."

 _Thank you, Taric. Now hopefully they will buy it._

"I don't know any nation across the sea that dresses like you do." Seto said flatly while looking Taric directly in the eye.

Seto then glanced in the queen's direction and found a very nasty glare staring back at him and quickly recoiled his attitude.

"But we can absolutely make accommodations for our honored guests! I will force people out of their rooms if I must."

"Just get it done, Seto. And have Shada help you."

"Right away, your majesty!" Shada cut in and immediately shoved Seto in the back to make him walk. Seto gave Shada a quick glare but he quickly hurried off towards the closest inn with Shada right behind him.

"Ha! I've never seen Kaiba shaking in his skin like that!" Joanne blurted out.

Yami then shot Joanne a frightening glare and immediately shut her mouth.

"Joanne, can you please think before you speak? Kaiba doesn't exist here." Taric complained.

"Oh right! That man, Seto I think it was, must be Kaiba from the past! Kind of like how Yugi is the modern version of Yami!"

Yami looked at Yugi thoughtfully.

 _It is possible they could be connected. Same with Isis and Ishizu._

 _I agree._ Yugi responded mentally to Yami.

"Well," Yami dismounted from her horse and put a smile on her face to break her intimidating demeanor, "allow me to escort you to where you will be staying."

"Wow! Never thought I would be escorted somewhere by a queen!" Tristan jokes.

"Well you do happen to be close friends with an ancient Egyptian queen." Yami teased.

The gang laughed amongst themselves and walked inside the inn.

 _It's good to have everyone back._

 _ **Sorry this chapter wasn't as interesting as I was hoping. I'm cutting out some storyline that happens in the actual show to make it my own and try to get Yugi and the gang more involved with Yami herself. Also I will always state when Yugi herself is speaking mentally to Yami otherwise the italicized text is always Yami's thoughts. Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright so this chapter is going to contain some personal talking between Yugi and Yami then continuing on the road to Kul Elna. Warning: innuendo early in chapter referring to polarshipping**_

Chapter 8

Yami was in her room getting ready for bed when a knock came on the door. She opened the door and found Yugi standing in the doorway wearing a nightgown.

"Yugi? I thought you would be asleep. Is something bothering you?" Yami asked concerned.

"Well...I was hoping I could stay in here with you?" Yugi hesitated. "I was concerned someone would get mad at me if I was in your room. Plus, Joanne talks in her sleep and Tristan snores really loud."

Yami couldn't help but smile.

"Well of course you can stay in here. No one wants to listen to Joanne's dream sex with Mai anyway."

"You are definitely right about that. I also wanted to see if you had any memories back."

"Oh, well come in. I believe Seto and Aknadin chose another room to sleep in so I could have my own private room though Mano will still be sleeping in the opposite bed."

Yugi walked in the room and closed the door.

"You are going to have to debrief me on your ancient Egyptian friends." Yugi giggled.

"Oh, right." Yami laughed and sat on the bed, "You met Seto earlier and he is…quite similar in personality to Seto Kaiba back home. He is a priest of the sacred guardians and one of my closest friends. He also wields the Millennium Rod."

Yugi sat on the bed next to Yami, "If only Kaiba could be here to see that. Then he might actually believe we have been telling the truth the past few years."

"If only." Yami frowned but continued, "Then there's Aknadin. He is the taller, older man with the Millennium Eye. He is also a member of the sacred guardians. In fact, everyone with a Millennium item is either me or a sacred guardian. Then there's Isis with the Millennium Necklace, Karim with the Millennium Scale, and Shada with the Millennium Key. Mano is a dear childhood friend of mine. He is the only person here that I actually have memories of. He's also the only person I've told about my Memory World and my purpose for being here."

"What about the old man that looks like my grandpa?"

"That is Shimon. He doesn't have a Millennium item but he is one of my closest advisors. He is a little similar in personality to your own grandpa but not about card games."

Yugi laughed then jumped when she heard the door open. Mano was standing in the doorway wearing only the skirted part of his attire. Yami blushed darkly and was grateful it was still pretty dark in the room. Mano and Yugi stared at each other with confusion.

Then Mano broke the ice, "You must be Yugi."

"And you must be Mano. Yami was just telling me about you." Yugi responded.

"Yami?" Mano looked at the queen confused.

"It's the name I go by in the future. Remember our discussion earlier?" Yami said.

"Yeah just not used to it." Mano responded as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Yugi with an extended hand. "It's nice to meet you. Princess here speaks very fondly of you."

Yugi shook his hand and said, "So you call her princess? I guess you two really are close friends."

"Oh yeah! We have a lot of great memories together so I wanna help her get them back."

Mano dropped Yugi's hand then got a good look at the smaller girl sitting next to the queen. Then he looked at Yami and back at Yugi.

"Wow, you really are a spitting image of the queen." Mano spoke to Yugi. "Some differences here and there with height and bangs but damn you two could be sisters if not twins!"

Yugi giggled and Yami smiled at the boy. She really did find him charming and couldn't stop herself from staring at his toned chest. Yugi glanced over at Yami and noticed this but Mano was oblivious.

"Well I'll let you ladies get back to what you were talking about and I'll head to bed." Mano began walking towards his bed then turned around. "Don't worry I'm a heavy sleeper so you can continue talking just not too loudly please."

"Of course Mano." Yami smiled. "Goodnight."

"It was nice meeting you." Yugi spoke in her sweet higher pitched voice.

Mano then got under the covers and rolled onto his side away from the two girls to give them privacy. Not ten seconds passed when the girls heard snoring.

Yugi glanced over at Yami again and observed her checking out Mano's upper back muscles that weren't covered by the sheets.

"You are so in love." Yugi teased her best friend.

Yami snapped out of her thoughts and blushed deeply from embarrassment. "What are you talking about?!" Yami whispered rather loudly and aggressively.

Yugi just kept smiling at Yami with that playful smile that said she could tell Yami liked Mano more than just as a friend.

Yami looked down and fiddled with her thumbs, "I may like him a little bit."

Yugi lightly chuckled and continued, "I'm happy for you. He seems like a real nice guy." Yugi gently nudged Yami in the elbow and whispered, "And he's pretty cute."

Yami couldn't suppress a quiet laugh at Yugi's remark. She was so grateful to be reunited with her best friend.

"Now tell me more about what you have gathered here so far." Yugi spoke growing serious, "Do you have your memories back?"

Yami shook her head and frowned.

"Unfortunately no." Yami responded, "I have very few of my memories back. All I can remember is Mano being my childhood friend, my father being the former pharaoh, and always being surrounded by good people. I still don't even know my name."

"Earlier when you mentioned your sacred guardians, you didn't mention the Millennium Ring. Who is the wielder of that item?"

"A very powerful magician named Mahad. He was also one of my closest friends. He unfortunately died recently in a battle against Bakura. Since then Bakura has stolen his Millennium Ring."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Do you know why Bakura wants the Millennium Ring?"

"He wants to gather all seven Millennium items to resurrect this great evil in a village called Kul Elna. That's where he lived until the village was destroyed."

"Why was it destroyed?"

"It was raided by warriors and the people were butchered as sacrifices. The village was then burned down and became a ruin."

"Sacrifices?" Yugi asked, scared of what Yami would say next.

"Bakura claims the people of his village were sacrificed in order to create the Millennium items. Apparently there's a darker magic in these items that I was unaware of." Yami glanced over at the Millennium Puzzle sitting on the end table of her bed. "I always sensed a dark presence from my puzzle which I'm afraid affected my personality at times. I've always been worried if I had a dark side and you were the light side to keep me balanced. Why else would I go by 'Yami' back in Domino City? 'Yami' is the Japanese word for 'dark'."

"You always were the more…," Yugi chose her words carefully, "the more aggressive one out of the two of us. Anytime I was in trouble or one of our friends was in trouble you always were there to help. Does that sound like a bad person to you? You may have dark magic abilities because of the Puzzle but you use your abilities for good. The only times I've seen you punish people were Kaiba, that overweight clown that tried to impersonate Kaiba, Panik, and a thief who tried to mug Taric. All those men were people who needed to either be taught lessons or punished severely. You've never abused your power! I'm sure you were a great queen back in your time!"

Yami looked over at Yugi surprised. Yugi usually never gets this fired up unless it's a duel. She has always been the more timid of the two of them but was slowly gaining confidence over her years with Yami.

"I really appreciate your words Yugi. It really makes me feel better," Yami smiled.

"Of course."

"Mano also told me more about my parents. Apparently my father created the Millennium items in order to protect the kingdom from invaders and other evil. Though I don't think he was aware of the danger that would come as well."

Yami glanced over at Yugi and noticed she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Enough of this unpleasant discussion. You and I should get to bed for we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Yami and Yugi began to climb under the covers when Yugi asked, "What's going on tomorrow?"

"We are going to Kul Elna. I'm suspicious that Bakura is hiding there."

Both girls were then tucked in under the covers and laid down with their backs to each other.

"How do you know it isn't a trap to steal all the Millennium items?"

"You have a fair point. I'll make sure my guardians and I are vigilant of our surroundings."

Yami glanced at her Puzzle and reached out to grab it and tuck it under her arm while she was sleeping.

 _It wouldn't hurt to keep an extra eye on it._

 _Definitely not._ Yugi responded mentally.

Yugi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yami kept thinking over Yugi's comment. She gripped her Puzzle a little tighter to her chest and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Did anyone catch the Duelist Kingdom reference? ;)**_

 _ **This was a shorter chapter but I thought it would be cute to show the bond between Yugi and Yami considering I referred to it so much in earlier chapters. Though I'm not planning on any puzzleshipping lol**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! School became too busy to keep writing so I'm back to continue my story because I really want to finish it. This chapter will feature a dream sequence of Yami's that'll be very pivotal for her.**_

Yami began tossing and turning in her sleep as a vivid dream began to fill her mind.

She saw a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair surrounded by what looked like midwives. The woman had just given birth and was holding her newborn baby girl.

Yami was standing in the room as a ghostly bystander watching the scene take place.

"My pharaoh," called one of the midwives, "your heir was arrived!"

The former pharaoh ran into the room and knelt at the bedside next to his wife.

"The princess and the queen are both doing well," said the midwife.

The queen turned her arms in a position where the baby could be seen by the pharaoh. The couple looked at each other and smiled. The pharaoh reached forward and gently stroke the baby's cheek. The baby opened her eyes and Yami gasped in surprise.

 _That child is me! Those are the same violet eyes and blonde bangs as mine and I think I see black and red hair as well. Which means…what I am witnessing right now…is the day of my birth! And that beautiful couple is…my parents._

Yami kept watching as the pharaoh gently took the child in his arms and began to walk towards a balcony. Yami followed her father out of the delivery room and shielded her eyes from the bright sun. Her father stood before a massive crowd of people and held up the newborn princess for everyone to see. The crowd began cheering like mad and proceeded to bow. Yami watched in awe as her father cradled her infant body once again and began rocking her in his arms.

 _He looks so happy. I wish I could remember this day more clearly. I want to know more about my relationship with my parents._

The scene changed to what looked like about a year later. Baby Yami was beginning to take her first steps. Her father was kneeling a short distance away and encouraging his daughter to walk towards him. The queen was following behind the princess in case she fell. After a few steps the princess stumbled and fell. Instinctually, Yami ran forward to help her younger self as well as the queen when the pharaoh said,

"No my dear, let our daughter learn on her own."

Yami's mother smiled, nodded, and took a step back.

The young princess began to cry when she had trouble standing back up.

"Don't cry, my child, you can do it," the queen stated, "Your father and I believe in you."

The young princess glanced back at her mother as the queen gave her a reassuring nod. Slowly, the princess stood back up and tried walking towards her father again. He stretched his arms wide and smiled as the princess fell into his embrace. He wiped the tears from her face and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"I'm proud of you, my sweet girl," spoke the pharaoh, "Father, loves you very much."

The princess stammered in reply, clearly still learning how to speak, "I love you father."

Tears began to stream down the older Yami's face.

 _I was so loved by my mother and father and yet I can't remember anything about them from my childhood. This dream must be buried deep within my memories. I wonder if I can recall any more._

The scene changed once again to a gloomy cave where her father was carrying a torch to lead him deeper into the cave.

 _Why is he alone? And why is he in this creepy place?_

Yami followed her father until she reached a large room with an altar at the end of a long walkway. Her father kneeled before the altar and dropped his torch. From a distance, Yami saw his body began shaking with sobs and approached him further.

"Egyptian gods please here my prayer," her father spoke with a voice broken from crying, "I have committed a heinous sin in my need for power. I never intended for the creation of the Millennium items to lead to death and destruction of my own people. I wanted the items to grant wisdom and power to protect my people but the dark magic which created the items was more evil than I realized. Due to my ignorance, I wish you to punish me instead of the one I love the most. I have already lost my wife due to illness, please don't take my daughter."

Tears began to run faster down his face. Yami looked on in shock as tears stained her own cheeks.

"She is to continue my legacy and fix all the horrible crimes I have committed against my people. She is kind but strong. I know she will serve you well."

 _I lost my mother at a young age due to illness. And my father is carrying the burden of the destruction of Kul Elna on his shoulders completely. I wish there was something I could do to relieve his pain._

"Father!" Yami called to her father though he could not hear her voice since she was only an imaginary bystander in her dream. The dream then began to fade.

"Father wait!" Yami screamed louder, "DON'T GO!"

Yami awoke from her dream covered in sweat and panting heavily. She glanced over at Yugi and Mano and saw they were both still asleep. She quietly sighed in relief.

Yami rose from the bed and walked towards the window in the room.

 _I had the most wonderful parents anyone could have asked for, but my mind had to erase everything I knew about them._

She then rested her hand on the window sill and looked out at the stars.

 _I will finish what you started, Father, and seal away all the evil in this world. I will not let your death be in vain!_

She began crying again as she thought about her father.

 _I must defeat Bakura and learn the truth about my past._

Yami wiped the tears from her face and went back to bed.

 _ ***Nighttime***_

The next morning, Yami thanked the innkeeper for his courtesy and paid him handsomely. Then her and her army were off to Kul Elna.

Yami sat behind Mano as he led the caravan to the ruined village with the other High Priests following close behind as well as Yugi and the gang. It wasn't long until they arrived.

Kul Elna was a ghost town with no inhabitants and all the buildings were crumbling and falling apart.

"What is this place?" asked Taric.

"This village was home to criminals and petty thieves," Shada replied, "But one day all the inhabitants just…vanished."

Yami felt a chill run down her spine as a fallen spirit passed through her body.

Yami shuddered and looked around as the spirits of Kul Elna circled around the buildings and around the living. The spirits almost seemed to slow down as they moved past her.

 _They must see the former pharaoh in me._

"I can feel the anger of all the spirits in this village," Yami spoke softly, "Anger for what my father never intended to happen."

"Don't feel so bad, Princess," Mano replied, "There's nothing you can do for what happened in the past."

"No…but I pray that I can put these souls to rest."

Mano frowned then lifted his head when he noticed something in the distance, "Look!"

The caravan stopped and looked at what Mano and found. A stairwell descending into the earth.

 _This has to be it._

Yami dismounted her and Mano's horse and walked towards the stairwell.

"My queen, you mustn't!" Aknadin cried.

"I know this is where Bakura is waiting for me," Yami answered boldly, "I have to go."

"Then let us go with you!" Isis said as she dismounted her own horse.

Mano and the remaining sacred guardians followed suit and held their Millennium items at the ready.

"Don't forget about us!" Joanne yelled.

"Yeah we got your back," Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled back at her partner and gave her a nod then shared a similar look with the rest of the group.

Yami then turned and face her army donning a serious look, "The rest of you," every member of the army turned towards her and sat straighter in their saddles, "keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. I'm sure Bakura has traps waiting for us"

"Yes your majesty," the captain of the army replied.

Yami turned around and began her descent down the stairs with her most trusted advisors, and friends, following behind her.

 _Show yourself, coward._

"Bakura!" Yami called into the darkness, "Quit hiding and face me!"

A low laugh came from the far end of the underground chamber. Suddenly, every torch in the room became lit and Bakura revealed himself. He was sitting at the opposite end of the room sitting atop the Millennium Stone with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Ha ha ha, you must be quite brave to set foot in Kul Elna," Bakura cackled, "Even your father never came here, making him the wiser man."

Suddenly, several skeleton warriors emerged from the ground and came running towards Yami. Mano immediately stepped in front of her.

"Mano, look out!" Yami screamed.

He materialized his wand and raised it over his head.

 _Where did that come from?_

Mano began chanting in ancient Egyptian causing a bright light to fill the room. The light caused the skeleton warriors to crumble to dust. The light that filled the room began to form the shape of a girl with a similar wand to Mano's. Everyone stared in shock as the apprentice's Ka was finally revealed.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi cried.

The female spell caster turned around and smiled at Mano. He smiled back as she faded away.

"Now I know how to manifest my Ka," Mano boasted then pointed his wand at Bakura, "You better watch out, thief."

"Oh I'm trembling hahaha!" Bakura cackled.

"Give back the Millennium items you stole, Bakura!" Seto screamed.

"Oh but if I do that, I won't be able to summon Zorc, the Dark One and I still need the rest of your items to do this. And how convenient it is that you brought them straight to me."

The Sacred Guardians clutched their items tighter.

"The Millennium items were created to bring peace and prosperity to Egypt," Yami remarked.

"That's what you were told by your guardians but I think otherwise. And I have a witness who agrees with me."

A small girl emerged from the shadows. Yami gasped when she saw the young servant girl from her coronation ceremony.

"Astra!" Yami exclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually remember me," Astra chided. "I was just a measly servant girl that served you one time."

 _I never thought I'd see this._

"What are you doing with Bakura?" Yami commanded, "Tell me!"

"You see, your highness, Bakura and I are survivors of the attack on Kul Elna. Your wicked father called for an attack on our village and is responsible for the death of hundreds of lives! Somehow Bakura and I were able to escape and we planned our revenge for years."

"But my father didn't know the consequences of creating the Millennium items. He felt horribly guilty when he learned of your – no – his people's deaths."

"Don't even try to defend that evil man by claiming he cared for us!"

Yami scowled at Astra and produced a throaty growl.

"In order for the Millennium items to be created," Bakura continued, "it requires a sacrifice of ninety-nine dark souls. He must have felt the people of Kul Elna were worth losing in order to 'better' the kingdom."

Yami glared and was about to reply with colorful language when Aknadin said, "But Aknamkanon didn't know the curse of the Millennium items!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the old man in confusion.

"Master Aknadin, what are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"The former pharaoh was my elder brother and he asked me to handle the process of creating the Millennium items."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room except Bakura and Astra.

Aknadin continued, "I was aware of the ninety-nine sacrifices that were required so if you want to hate anyone, hate me. My brother had nothing to do with Kul Elna."

Aknadin looked at Yami, "My queen,"

She looked back at him with concern in her eyes.

"Your father loved you very much and didn't want the wrath of the gods to fall on your shoulders. After your mother died, he begged the gods to spare your life. He gave his own so that you may live."

Yami suppressed the tears welling in her eyes, "I know, Aknadin."

Yami quickly composed herself and stared at Bakura, "Which is why I will not let his death be in vain."

Yami raised her diadhank over her head and cried, "Mahad! Come forth!"

Magic filled the room as the powerful Dark Magician appeared above Yami's head.

"MASTER!" Mano cried with happiness.

"You didn't think I'd be that easy kill," Mahad smirked as Bakura slightly trembled. "I now reside within the queen as her Ka, the Dark Magician, making me powerful than before."

Yami smiled confidently seeing her enemy tremble in fear. Mano stared in awe as his former master was revealed to be alive once again.

"This means nothing!" Astra shouted, "Spirits of Kul Elna, attack her magician and end this!"

The tormented souls of Kul Elna began to emerge and swarmed Yami and Mahad. Mahad raised a shield and deflected the spirits.

"Going to play like this are we?" Bakura sneered, "Diabound, come forth!"

Bakura raised his stolen diadhank above his head and summoned the mighty beast. The massive monster appeared before everyone larger and more powerful than before.

"It evolved!" Mano cried.

"Diabound, attack with Thunder Force attack!"

Diabound unleashed the power of Slifer though Mahad was ready.

"Mahad, counterattack!" Yami cried.

"Dark Magic Portal!" Mahad called.

A dark hole opened to absorb Diabound's attack.

"The portal that Mahad has opened will absorb the attack and redirect it back at you." Yami stated confidently.

 _I love the adrenaline that runs through my blood when I duel._

At that moment, the portal opened up again and struck Diabound from behind before it could deflect the attack. Mahad used this opportunity to strike again while the beast was weakened. Bakura clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Diabound, hide in the shadows!" Astra commanded.

Diabound blended in with the darkness.

"Don't let that monster get away, Mahad!" Yami cried.

"Rapid Spell Fire!" Mahad yelled.

Multiple bursts of magic filled the room creating holes in the walls and ceiling. The room filled with sunlight revealing the creature.

"Finish him!" Yami screamed.

Mahad released a flurry of bursts of magic onto Diabound causing Bakura to collapse. Astra rushed to his aid and helped him sit up.

"I'm still not done," Bakura stammered, "Spirits of Kul Elna, fill me with your rage and give you're power to Diabound ahahahahaha!"

The spirits of Kul Elna flowed into Bakura causing him to glow with a dark aura and Diabound to grow even stronger. Mahad unleased another attack on Diabound yet it was deflected by a shield made of souls.

"The spirits will protect me and Diabound," Bakura said, "Spiral Wave Attack!"

A column of energy shot from Diabound's chest and struck Mahad into a structural column causing the column to shatter and collapse. Yami clutched her chest feeling the same pain as Mahad. Mano ran to her side.

"Princess!" Mano cried and ran to her side.

"He's too strong," Yami struggled to say while she clutched her chest.

"Let me assist you."

Mano raised his wand and summoned his Ka as Diabound launched another attack on Mahad.

"Magic Cylinder!" Mano commanded his Ka.

Dark Magician Girl quickly summoned the spell and redirected the attack back to Diabound. The soul shield absorbed the attack with no damage coming to the monster. Bakura and Astra stared in shock as the master and apprentice were once again side by side.

"Now Bakura," Mano said with a smirk on his face and Yami standing proudly next to him, "you have to deal with both our magicians."

Bakura and Astra began to tremble.

Yami smiled and laughed confidently, "Let the true test begin. Time to duel!"

 _ **I decided for my story that Aknadin would be good instead of going power crazy for Seto. I know the Sacred Guardians and Yugi and the gang seem useless in this chapter but I wanted the focus to stay on Yami, Mano, Bakura, and Astra as well as their monsters. Though they are about to have some interesting things happen. Follow and review**_ __


End file.
